escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
La Araucana
.]] ]] La Araucana (1569, 1578 y 1589) es un poema épico del español Alonso de Ercilla que relata la primera fase de la Guerra de Arauco entre españoles y mapuches. Contexto histórico descubren enfermedad super lcoa q afecta a gente gay como fantin...alejense d el Engel no sabe que esta pagina no es segura y saca informacion igual es muy irresponsable. Dimi no sabe editar y Fantini es el maestro de too el 8D Según el propio autor, que participó en dicho conflicto, el poema fue escrito durante su estadía en Chile usando, a manera de papel, cortezas de árboles y otros elementos rústicos. Ercilla quien, como antiguo paje de la corte de Felipe II, contaba con una educación mayor a la del promedio de los conquistadores, había llegado a dicho país como parte de la expedición de refuerzo comandada por el nuevo gobernador García Hurtado de Mendoza. Tras el regreso de Ercilla a España, el libro fue publicado en Madrid en tres partes a lo largo de 31 años. El primer volumen se editó en 1568, el segundo en 1578 y el tercero en 1589. El libro obtuvo, entonces, un considerable éxito. Aunque la historicidad de muchos de los relatos que aparecen en la obra es relativa, se la castro -----considera uno de los mayores escritos testimoniales acerca de la conquista, y en su tiempo fue habitualmente leída como una crónica verídica de los sucesos de Chile. La Araucana, había sido precedida por gran cantidad de textos españoles que describían el Nuevo Mundo a los lectores europeos, como los Naufragios de Cabeza de Vaca, que relataban las aventuras de su autor en Norteamérica, o la Historia verdadera de la conquista de Nueva España de Bernal Díaz del Castillo, que publicitó la asombrosa caída del Imperio Azteca. Pero La Araucana se distinguió entre estos libros como la primera obra de literatura culta, dedicada al tema con claras ambiciones artísticas (véase Estilística, abajo). Luego de La Araucana, surgieron gran cantidad de obras sobre temas americanos que imitaban su estilo poético: La Argentina, Arauco domado y Purén indómito, etc. En estos textos, con el paso del tiempo, se acrecentó el distanciamiento respecto de la crónica y narración de hechos históricos. Los autores optaron por trasladar temáticas del Renacimiento europeo al exótico escenario americano. Así, muchas de estos poemas realmente tratan más sobre sentencias morales, el amor romántico, o tópicos latinos, que acerca de la Conquista. Argumento La trama incluye episodios históricos como la captura y ejecución de Pedro de Valdivia, y la muerte de los caciques mapuches Lautaro y Caupolicán. Pero además se encuentran sucesos fantásticos, como el de un hechicero que eleva al narrador en un vuelo sobre la Tierra, permitiéndole ver acontecimientos que suceden en Europa y Medio Oriente, como la batalla de Lepanto; y el encuentro con una mujer indígena, Glaura, que busca a su marido entre los muertos de un campo de batalla. Este último relato es una muestra del aspecto humanista del trabajo de Ercilla, y de su condolencia por la suerte corrida por el pueblo indígena, que describe como gente que era carente de vicios y malicia, hasta que llegaron los españoles. Los versos rinden loas a la valentía tanto de conquistadores como de indígenas. Estilística ; su obra influyó en La Araucana.]] Como se puede apreciar, el narrador participa activamente en la trama, lo que en ese entonces no era habitual dentro del panorama de la literatura culta española. La métrica de la obra es la estrofa denominada octava real, que rima ocho versos endecasílabos con el esquema ABABABCC: La obra pertenece al subgénero del poema épico culto, característico de principios de la edad moderna. Más específicamente La Araucana fue influenciada por lo que se ha dado en llamar el Canon de Ferrara, dos poemas épicos cultos escritos en dicha ciudad italiana:Antonio Prieto, Origen y transformación de la épica culta en castellano, en Coherencia y Relevancia Textual, pp. 117-78, Madrid, Alhambra, 1980. * Orlando Innamorato (1486) de Matteo Maria Boiardo. * Orlando Furioso (1516) de Ludovico Ariosto. La coincidencia entre los poemas ferrarenses y la obra de Ercilla no acaba en la utilización del mismo tipo de poema, de temática heroica y cabaresca, sino que existen además otras coincidencias formales, como es el uso de la octava como metro poético. Rastreando las influencies de La Araucana, se debe acotar que a su vez los dos Orlandos eran deudores de la Divina Comedia de Dante, que en 1321 había creado el poema épico culto, trabajando con una temática teológica. La Araucana, por tanto, forma parte de la renovación de la poesía española con formas italianas, surgida a raíz de la fuerte intervención política y militar hispana que se desarrollaba por esos años en la península itálica. De hecho, Ercilla, había viajado a Italia como paje del futuro rey Felipe II, lo que le habría dado la ocasión de familiarizarse con los poemas del Canon de Ferrara y el resto de los autores del Renacimiento italiano. Por otra parte, el poema épico culto era la última moda. Poco tiempo antes de la publicación de La Araucana, otros émulos de los poetas ferrarenses aparecían por doquier. El portugués Luís de Camões había publicado su obra Os Lusíadas en 1555. En los años siguientes siguieron Torquato Tasso con Jerusalén liberada en 1575, e incluso el rey de Escocia, Jaime VI, se animó a escribir Lepanto en 1591. Pero las raíces más profunda de la poesía épica se remontaban a la antigüedad clásica, de la cual la tradición renacentista italiana hacía eco en ese entonces. En este sentido, La Araucana es deudora de los poemas épicos grecorromanos. Por otra parte, La Araucana aplicaba un tratamiento de poema épico a hechos recientes. En este sentido reproducía la práctica de una antigua obra romana; la Farsalia de Lucano, que narraba los sucesos de la guerra civil entre Julio César y Sexto Pompeyo, con claras ambiciones de erigirse en un relato verídico. Objetivo e ideología El propio Ercilla expresa las motivaciones de la obra con estas palabras: La obra es, por tanto, una reivindicación del valor desplegado por los soldados españoles en una guerra lejana y olvidada. Entre los soldados de esta guerra olvidada se encontraba el propio Ercilla. Por lo que en algún sentido es una reivindicación también de la actuación personal. Ese es objetivo explicito y expresado. Pero se suele indicatar que el texto tiene como motivación oculta la reivindicación de la figura del indígena. David Quint; Epic and Empire. Politics and Generic Form from Virgil to Milton, Princeton University Press, Princeton, New Jersey, 1992. Pero también se suele interpretar esta valoración del indígena como una forma indirecta de autovaloración del español que lo vence.Vilà i Tomàs, Lara;'' Épica e imperio. Imitación virgiliana y propaganda política en la épica española del siglo XVI'', UAB, Barcelona, 2001www.tesisenxarxa.net/TESIS_UAB/AVAILABLE/TDX-1021103-175052//lvt6de6.pdf: Miscelánea * Es una de las obras que, en la ficción, Miguel de Cervantes salvó en la escena de la quema de los libros de caballerías que tiene lugar en Don Quijote de la Mancha. La Araucana comparte con este tipo de obras cierto estilo deliberadamente literario y la inclusión de algunos episodios fantásticos. En la escena del Quijote, Cervantes por boca del Cura afirma que La Araucana, junta al Monserrate de Cristóbal de Virués, son: * El mismo Cervantes ya antes le había tributado sus halagos a Ercilla en el «Canto de Calíope» de La Galatea. *Voltaire, que dedicó parte de un ensayo a La Araucana, consideró que el poema alcanzaba cumbres sublimes en la arenga de Colo Colo del Canto II, que juzga superior al episodio similar protagonizado por Néstor en la Iliada. Pero en términos generales, Voltaire opinaba que Ercilla sufría de cierta incontinencia literaria, que lo hacían enredarse en pasajes excesivamente fastidiosos: * La publicación de La Araucana dio pie a que el entonces virrey del Perú, García Hurtado de Mendoza, quien se sentió menoscabado en el relato, encargara otro poema épico, Arauco Domado, al poeta chileno Pedro de Oña. Esta segunda obra, habitualmente considerada inferior al poema de Ercilla, es el primer texto poético publicado por un autor nacido en Chile. * En Chile se suele considerar, incorrectamente, a La Araucana como el último poema épico que narra el nacimiento de una nación, a la manera de los poemas clásicos como la Eneida o los cantares de gesta medievales. Incluso algunos autores llevan más allá esta idea: :Esta apreciación es errónea, pues se escribieron grandes poemas épicos nacionales hasta el siglo XIX. Partiendo por La Argentina y conquista del Río de la Plata de Martín del Barco Centenera, publicada en 1602, y terminando, por ejemplo, con los poemas épicos nacionales finlandeses Kalevala, publicado en 1835 gracias al trabajo de recopilación folclórica de Elias Lönnrot, y Las Historias de Ensign Stål, escritas en 1848 por Johan Ludvig Runeberg. * También en Chile, por considerársele el poema épico nacional, se les suele enseñar a los escolares de educación básica la siguiente estrofa de la obra: Véase también * Literatura española del Renacimiento * Literatura española del Barroco * Literatura chilena * Literatura italiana del Renacimiento Enlaces externos * En memoriachilena * En cervantesvirtual * En pehuen.cl Referencias Araucana Araucana Araucana Araucana Araucana Categoría:Libros de España el:Αραουκάνα en:La Araucana no:La Araucana